It is well known that the sizes of transistors in integrated circuits (ICs) have been getting smaller as microelectronic fabrication technology progresses over time. In particular, metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor dimensions are on a recognized shrinkage trend. One of the features of MOS transistors that is part of this trend is the thickness of the gate dielectric which insulates the gate from the transistor substrate. As the thickness of the gate dielectric has been reduced, there has been a need to improve the reliability of the gate dielectric with respect to the applied electric potential across the gate dielectric. The current art diffuses nitrogen into the gate dielectric to meet this need. This is accomplished by exposing the gate dielectric to a nitrogen containing plasma, before the gate material is deposited. A disadvantage of this process is that some nitrogen ends up at the interface between the gate dielectric and the transistor substrate, and some nitrogen diffuses into the transistor substrate, causing reduced carrier mobility in the transistor substrate and other adverse effects. Attempted solutions to this problem have focused on reducing the electrical power in the nitrogen plasma. Reducing the power to the nitrogen plasma has resulted in less control over the total amount of nitrogen in the gate dielectric as well as less control over the distribution of nitrogen in the body of the gate dielectric.